Cady and Aaron: Will Love last After High School?
by Elena Sullivan
Summary: Cady and Aaron continued their relationship after high school but now a year has passed and has left Aaron wondering: should he stay with Cady or is Regina a better option?


Though she was too drunk to walk and almost on the verge of throwing up she was still the most beautiful girl Aaron Samuels had ever seen. Aaron all but carried Cady up the snow covered steps to her apartment, making sure to keep her face as far away from his as possible. Just in case she threw up on him again. But Aaron still made sure he was keeping her secure in his strong arms. Being Cady's baby sitter had never been his idea of a good time but even still he couldn't think of someone he would rather be with.

Holding Cady over one shoulder and her keys in his other hand Aaron opened the door to her apartment. The lights were all off, meaning her roommates weren't home, which was probably better. He took Cady to her room as though she was as heavy as a paperweight and laid her on her full sized bed. He switched on the light and she squinted at him with smoky green eyes through strands of her wavy red hair. "I'm getting sick of this Cady," Aaron told her as he placed a trash can at the foot of her bed. It was a usual routine for him now and he was getting pretty tired of it. More than tired of it, actually.

"I'm sorry Aaron," she said, her voice raspy from lack of sleep. She truly was sorry and she hadn't meant to get so drunk. She loved to party and she loved the way she felt when she was drinking but she hated the way he looked at her now. He looked tired and somehow older and she couldn't help but wonder if after all this time he still loved her.

"I wish things were like they were Cady," he said, staring at their prom picture. "We were so happy." Cady had enrolled in a school four hours away from North Western and because of this the couple was only able to see one another once a month.

"I want to be happy," Cady whispered. She propped herself on her elbows to support her weight. Aaron couldn't help but notice how her large breasts threatened to pop out of her tight emerald tank-top every time she took a breath, but he forced himself to turn his head. "I just want things to be like they were too… when you loved me."

It hadn't been word vomit this time. It had been something she'd wanted to say for a long time but had only found the courage after a half dozen jello shots. He stared at her dumbfounded for a moment and then sat down on the bed next to her, unable to say a word. He put his head in his hands for a minute and sighed.

"You know, you can say the most hurtful things to me," he said. "How can you say that?"

Cady looked at him, his muscles gently budging through his Abercrombie shirt and then she looked at the prom picture. In the picture he was smiling at her. Not here. "I just can't help but feel like… like you're falling out of love with me." She closed her eyes tightly trying to stop the room from spinning.

Aaron looked at her with his azure colored eyes. She could look so strong but yet so weak at the same time. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Cady. I don't know." Of course Aaron knew he loved her but he wasn't sure he was in love with the person Cady was becoming.

Regardless, it wasn't the answer she wanted to hear. "Well what do you want Aaron? I love you. You know that. And you're not in love with me. You're in love with the person I was in high school. The person I was when I was like Regina."

His head shot up. "You're bringing up Regina again?"

"I know you two made out over Thanksgiving Break!" Cady shouted and then cupped her hands over her mouth as though she could take it back.

He stood up. "What?" He paused. "Cady, I'm done with this drama. You are just as immature as you were in high school. I'm done." He turned to go.

"Wait, Aaron."

"I wish you'd trust me Cady."

"I wish you'd trust me," Cady whispered as he slammed the door behind him. But she knew he would come back because he always did. But maybe she was tired of this now too.

The shrill ring of her cell phone woke Cady up. She checked the caller i.d. and saw it was none other than Regina George. Because her hangover was so extreme she contemplated ignoring the call but after a moment she decided to answer the phone. "Hello," Cady asked, groggily.

"Hey bitch. It's Regina. I heard you and Aaron broke up last night."

"You talked to Aaron."

"Yes. Yes I did actually. He came over and he really was sad but don't worry I cheered him up." Cady repressed a groan. She couldn't help but picture Regina and Aaron together.

"Did you now?" Cady asked, angrily.

"Yes, and he asked me to come by your place and pick up some of his stuff for him. Are you busy today?"

"Well, actually-"

"Okay, I'll be over in about two hours."

Cady was fuming, she couldn't believe that Aaron had once again turned to Regina after one of their fights. But even though she was angry, she couldn't help but get herself as pretty as possible for when Regina came. Though she hated Regina, she also admired her greatly and yearned for her approval. Cady cleaned the entire apartment before showering, putting on her make-up and doing her hair. Cady put on her new pair of lacie underwear and push-up bra under a tight mini skirt and v-neck shirt that barely fir her large breasts.

The doorbell rang and Cady couldn't help but feel a nervousness akin to a first date. She opened the door and there was Regina George looking beautiful like she had just stepped out of the cover of Cosmopolitan. Her long blonde hair was loose but still somehow perfect. "Hey," Cady stammered.

Regina pushed her way in and took off her large bug like sunglasses. "Aaron's things?" she asked, cutting to the chase.

"They're in my bedroom," Cady said, noticing how Regina had smelled like lilacs as she's walked past. It was such a sweet scent for such a powerful lady.

Regina followed Cady into the bedroom and seeing pictures of Aaron helped Cady return to her senses. "What kind of nerve do you have coming here and asking for my boyfriend's things?" Cady asked, almost shouting.

"You mean your ex-boyfriend." Regina corrected.

"Regina, you are such a bitch. You have been trying to steal Aaron since we got together," Cady said as she stepped closer to Regina.

"Like you were any different," Regina accused. "Or did you forget how you stole him from me?"

Cady grabbed Regina's shoulders. "You fucking bitch! He never loved you! He only loved me!"

Regina slapped Cady, her blue eyes darkening like storm clouds. "Love. You don't know anything about love."


End file.
